Fences or other partitions (e.g., garden screens, gazebos, and pergolas) may be constructed of various materials. The partition typically includes a support structure, as is well known in the art. Also, the support structure typically is itself supported by posts embedded in the ground, or in concrete which is placed in the ground. Alternatively, the support structure may be supported by other structures, e.g., a building.
The partition typically includes a barrier portion which is supported by the support structure. For example, in one known type of fence, the barrier portion includes boards which are attached to the support structure with the sides of the boards abutting, for privacy. In other known fences (e.g., picket fences), boards which are attached to the support structure are spaced apart from each other.
Construction of the support structure and the barrier portion according to known methods is somewhat time-consuming and laborious. Also, construction of the support structure and making and attaching the barrier portion generally requires some carpentry skills.
However, skilled tradesmen are generally in high demand, and the costs of their services are relatively high accordingly. Some homeowners have some of the necessary skills, but in general, such skills are gradually becoming less common, resulting in generally rising labor costs.